


Loki's Song

by curiositykilled



Series: Being Frostiron in an Avengers World [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Folk Music, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiositykilled/pseuds/curiositykilled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony tries to cheer up Loki. Unsurprisingly, this backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loki's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GuesssWho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuesssWho/gifts).



                Humming absently along to his favored theme song, Tony flipped the holograph around over his hand before pausing to magnify a specific gear in the digital gauntlet. Once he’d corrected that particular bit, he continued walking and modifying as he went. Until, abruptly, he stopped and backpedalled the three or so feet to Vali’s door.

                “…lives to sly Loki…”

                A frown, of both vague confusion and amusement, creased his forehead, and he lingered outside his son’s door for a few more moments to catch the rest of the song. Over the past few months, he and Loki had gotten rather used to hearing nothing except metal and grunge, and the folk strains now coming from their son’s room was…well, it was a welcome change, but it was also odd.

                Back in motion, Tony tossed his holograph back into JARVIS’ space and strolled down to the elevator. A few buttons and he was on his way down to the workshop. As expected, Loki – with her black hair pulled into a complicated braid that could only be of Natasha’s making – had both hands pressed flat on a work table as she glared down strange green symbols glowing and writhing uncomfortably under her hard-eyed stare.

                “Hey, babe,” Tony greeted, pressing a kiss against the taut skin of her neck.

                She hummed faintly, though he wasn’t actually sure if that was in response to his greeting or just the state of her being frustrated. At this point, he could feel the energy radiating off her like electric flames. It was high time for a distraction.

                “You been sharing music with Vali?” he queried, “Went by his room a minute ago and whaddaya’ know -  there’s no screaming or swearing. ‘stead, there’s uh – I don’t even know what it is. But it’s about you, so y-”

                Turning slightly, Loki’s seidr-brightened eyes narrowed in a ferocious glare at this interruption; the unnatural glow was enough to warn Tony off by a few steps, but he didn’t really pay attention. She was still half caught up in the webs of magic she’d been weaving, and that gave a good chance that any frustrated outburst would be far more powerful than she anticipated – but he had never practiced bringing her back to reality from a safe distance.

                “So, yeah – here,” he mumbled, reaching around her to type some of the lyrics into Google, “Huh – ‘Loki’s Song’? Think our kid’s got a hero complex going down.”

                Despite the loose grip of his arms around her, Loki remained rigid and removed from any physical contact. _Surprise, surprise_ , Tony thought half-heartedly, without any of the regret that had once accompanied similar thoughts. Thirty years had gotten them rather used to each other.

                As the music continued, she tensed further and pulled away from him. Breaking out of his loose grip, her hand shot out in a jerky gesture that had all the glowing runes vanishing in an instant as she stalked about the room, snapping books shut and shoving the room back into order.

                “Lo?” Tony queried, startled, “Lokes, what’s wrong?”

                “Did you think I needed a reminder?” she snapped without turning around.

                Her hands were busy neatening a stack of parchment that she could have easily sent, perfectly organized, to a pocket dimension, but the line of her shoulders was tight and wound. Startled, Tony’s frown returned in full force.

                “Wh-” he started before catching an earful of the next lines – c _ast outside Asgard’s walls_ – and flinching.

                “I haven’t once thought of Asgard, of course – never of the home I claimed for two thousand years. Of course not! How could I, with Thor wandering into our rooms every day?” she snarled, “Thank you, Tony; I had so _badly_ missed being reminded.”

                “Loki, shit – you know – I didn’t think, I ju-” Tony stammered.

                “When do you ever think, Tony?” she snapped, jerking around.

                “Shit, Loki,” he yelped, raising his hands, “You know I wouldn’t – for god’s sake, you needed a distraction-”

                “-leave well enough alone. All I’ve heard for the last month – ‘when we were in Asgard’ this and ‘remember in Asgard’ that – and then you just-”

                “-playing in Vali’s room, and it was funny – you’ve been so quiet-”

                “-just wanted some peace – and then you-”

                “Loki.”

                “A little bit of silence – just away from Vali’s damned music and the team’s incessant ch-”

                “Loki.”

                “-by the Norns, I didn’t think-”

                “Loki. Shut up.”

                “Y- what?” Loki halted sharply, her hands dropping suddenly from where they’d been gesturing.

                “I didn’t realize you missed Asgard that much,” Tony admitted, “I mean, I should have, I know, but – well, you’re still a better liar than all the rest of us combined, and I just – Vali wasn’t listening to that crap, and I thought it’d make you laugh or something. I mean – I – sorry?”

                Her eyes were still guarded, but the burning magic that lit them previously had died off to a more natural hue and her shoulders were relaxed again. Brushing back a wisp of black hair, she let him step closer and catch her wrists in a gentle grip to pull her close. She relaxed into his grip and met his lips with a faint smile.

                “You know it’s just the spell,” she muttered after pulling away slightly.

                Tony snorted skeptically and pulled her back; he did, in fact, know that his impetuous spouse was just frustrated and distracted by her work. He also knew that she was only honest when she was this distracted. And, well, if he could center her so that the others didn’t see her like this – well, it was hardly a sacrifice.

                “Mom, have you seen my- _seriously, guys?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> I officially suck at writing gift-fics. Slash anything remotely logical that doesn't end in Loki and Tony making out. LEAVE ME ALONE TO MY BAD WRITING D:


End file.
